Chapter 3: Everdusk/Dialogues
Opening E.C.U.K.: : Welcome back, Sgt Burden. : Glad you came back in one piece. : But it's time to get back to work. : Your failure in your mission about stopping Xenolifer from the inside has changed the rules of the game. : Now the terrorist are potentially able to commit a biological attack using the Medusea Virus. Sgt Burden: : But, sir… E.C.U.K.: : Don't. Don't even start. : Listening to your excuses is what put us in this situation to begin with. : We have to be ready to fight any biological threat. That's your main and only objective now, Sergeant. : Am I clear? Sgt Burden: : Yes, sir. E.C.U.K.: : On your next mission you'll have to spend several months on the surface of Sineicos. : If you read the mission briefing you'll know that Sineicos is the homeland of the Medusea Virus. : You'll be leading an Everdusk Science Team and the mission won't be over until you find a cure for the Medusea. Jack: : Sounds more like a punishment to me... E.C.U.K.: : Do you have any problem with your assignment Corporal Jack? Jack: : Two soldiers to look after 3 scientist and a robot? Please… Sgt Burden: : That's enough Jack. : Sorry, sir. Proceed. E.C.U.K.: : I see you already met your team. Let me introduce them to you. : Sarah Gaynor, specialist in psychiatrics and brain genetics. Sarah: : Glad to meet the legend at last, Sergeant. E.C.U.K.: : Dr. Paul Zenész, expert in bacterology, bionics and former chief of the counter-viral department of the Constellar Federation. Dr. Zenész: : Nice to meet you, gentlemen, our job on Sineicos is important, don't underestimate this mission seeing it as a punishment. E.C.U.K.: : They won't, doctor. : Donald Gaynor, specialist in robotics and electro-mechanics. Donald: : I'll be in charge of the maintenance of our ship and equipment. : Also, as I spoke with the commander, I'm bringing with us this experimental robot called BR4N-D0N. Sgt Burden: : …'Experimental' in which way? Donald: : It's a discarded project of the Constellar Federation. An empathic droid. : It was designed to analyze human emotion and status and please its owner and guests. : However, it was a failure since after a couple of years the empathic module was overrided with the owner's personality. : And the droid suffered an 'existential' crisis with, well… undesired consequences. Jack: : How useful. Donald: : This model has been customized by me personally. By formatting its brain once a year is totally safe. : Also, it's not for pleasure. : It'll give us readings of our performance and mood in a great variety of ways that will improve notably our productivity. Sgt Burden: : Quite freaky, in my opinion. BR4ND-0N: : I'm sad to hear that, but I'll do my best, sir. Donald: : Come on, Sarge, don't be mean with my guy. You'll end up liking him. E.C.U.K.: : Gentlemen, you'll have time to talk about personal details on the ship to Sineicos. : Dismissed. Dr. Zenész: : What about the dog? Jack: : ...'What about the dog!?' : Fucking doctor, 'it's not wise to have a dog inside a lab'. : My balls. : This damn dog has served the Everdusk better than most of the soldiers that popullate its corridors making nothing. Sgt Burden: : Knock it off, Jack. Dr. Zenész only wants the best for the mission. : He'll end up liking Marvin. Everybody does. : Good boy! Jack: : And she said: 'I thought it was a mercurial snake!' Sgt Burden: : Man, you're sick. Dr. Zenész: : Welcome back, gentlemen. Sgt Burden: : How's the research, doc? Dr. Zenész: : Good, we detected why the Medusea causes paralysis. : It attacks the muscles with a parasitarian live net. : But also freezes the user inducing a chemical comma. : Keeping the vital functions running so it creates a perfect environment to the mushrooms to start growing on the victims body. : We reduced the amount of possible compounds to five, so we are pretty close to find a cure. : Probably will be able to leave Sineicos in a couple of months. Jack: : Months? Oh, man… Sarah: : Cheer up, Jack. The original plan comprehended a year and a half. Jack: : What!? I have to start reading the mission briefings, I would have deserted if I knew that. Liam: : Hello everybody! : Abraham, man! How are you? : …Or should I call you, Sergeant Burden? Sgt Burden: : Liam… Liam: : Don't worry, man. You had a job to do, no hard feelings. : I'm glad you made it alive out of the Hollistic Empire prison after all. : Since you and your team will come in handy right now to Xenolifer. : If I didn't misheard, I think you are researching a cure for the Medusea Virus. Jack: : Cut the crap, Liam. What do you want. Liam: : How rude, Jack. I hoped you'll be glad to see me after all this years. : I want you to give us the cure. Dr. Zenész: : Excuse us, Mr. Liam, but we are far from discovering one at this point. : There's still a lot of work to do. Liam: : Oh, how bad, since I'm in a little rush right here. : I'll tell you what: : Discover a cure for tomorrow and you won't die. Sarah: : That's impossible! Liam: : Don't underestimate your skills, lady. : You just need a good motivation. Shaman will provide you that. Shaman: : Indeed, C4 has been motivating humanity for centuries. Sgt Burden: : Liam, listen to me. : You're a reasonable man, I'm sure we can get to a peaceful understanding. Liam: : Oh, no, no, no… Sergeant, you won't talk this out. : You can survive this. After all, you're a legend, aren't you? : Prove it. Sgt Burden: : Liam!!! Jack: : Fuck! Fucking Xenolifer! Fuck! Donald: : Oh my Gods. We are going to die, aren't we? Sarah: : This can't be happening… Sgt Burden: : Everybody calm down. Liam is not an assassin. He wouldn't kill us for mere revenge. Jack: : Tell me you're not defending that son of a bitch. Sgt Burden: : Don't loose your cool, Jack. If he wanted us dead, we'd be dead. : We better start working fast and smart. : Doctor, how much time do we have? Dr. Zenész: : Based on our research so far… : We'll be dead in about 27.50 hours. Sgt Burden: : That's plenty of time. BR4ND-0N, how many debris do we have blocking the exit? BR4ND-0N: : … : 3712 kg exactly, sir. Sgt Burden: : Ok, that's plenty of work, but if we cooperate we can dig all that shit out in 2 days. Sarah: : You forget the fact that we are all infected, even if we get out we'll be dead. Sgt Burden: : Understood, your mission then is to find a cure in less than 48 hours. Sarah: : That's impossible! Sgt Burden: : Doctor? Dr. Zenész: : Well, there are some lines that can be crossed up in order to speed up the investigation. Sgt Burden: : Cross them. Sarah: : What do you mean, doctor? Dr. Zenész: : Human experimentation. Sarah: : Are you insane? Are we just going to shot blindly random compounds to ourselves? Dr. Zenész: : Well, we can choose between a certain death or a possible death. I don't know about you, but I'll take my chances. Sgt Burden: : Sounds like a plan. : Ok! Listen everybody! Start digging and follow the doctors instructions! : We'll have to dosify smartly our efforts so don't overwork yourselves. Dr. Zenész: : Yeah, about the efforts, I think Sarah and I can produce some help with the chemical computer. : Adrenaline will speed up work, and sedatives can help you resting better. Sarah: : There are some counterparts, Doctor. Adrenaline will make you feel pretty tired after a while due to the overwork. : And sedatives will have you KO for a a while, but it's a good way to recover faster, indeed. Dr. Zenész: : Right. Anyway, we should work mainly on developing an antidote. Sarah: : What steps should we follow, doctor? Dr. Zenész: : First step: Produce an antidote. : Second step: Inject it on someone. : Third step: Pray. : Fourth step: If the subject endures the shot, we analyze the blood and see what went wrong and what went right. : Then repeat. Sgt Burden: : I'm a little lost. Dr. Zenész: : Don't worry, focus on leading the team. If you want to know more about any aspect of the research just ask me. Sgt Burden: : Ok. Dr. Zenész: : Since time is crucial, we should work on spans or 30 minutes. : Use the clock on the right top corner of the computer to begin work sessions. : After every 30 minutes of work, we can re-asses the situation. Sgt Burden: : Ok, Everdusk team! Let's… Donald: : Wait a second. Sgt Burden: : What? Donald: : The power supply seems to be damaged. : Don't let the battery drop below 0 or we are screwed. Sgt Burden: : And how the hell do we avoid that? BR4ND-0N: : Sir, I volunteer myself to connect the broken power supply. Sgt Burden: : Donald, is it safe? Donald: : Well, BR4ND-0N is tough as hell, that might actually work. : I can do a little maitenance for him so he doesn't get toasted. BR4ND-0N: : Or you can sacrifice me and let me as a permanent connection so power won't be a problem anymore. Sgt Burden: : No way. : I need you digging as everyone else. BR4ND-0N: : Yes, sir. Sgt Burden: : Ok! Everdusk team! Dr. Zenész: : Oh! Sgt Burden: : …Sigh. Yes, doctor? Dr. Zenész: : Sorry. Just wanted to remind you that as we found in our researchs… : If any of us experiment paralysis, we can fight it temporary with electricity. : That's why the defibrillator unit is here. Donald: : I can do the preparations. It admits up to 3 charges ready to use. Jack: : And in the meantime, you can skip some digging, don't you? Donald: : Those are the benefits of having a wider set of skills other that shooting things. Sgt Burden: : Hey! That's enough. : Ok. Everyone knows his part! Everdusk team! Jack: : Burden! Sgt Burden: : What!? Jack: : Just kidding. Go ahead. Sgt Burden: : … : I give up. Everybody do your best. Jack: : Everdusk team! Let's do this! Endings Lose Ending Just like in all another chapters except the last chapter, if you lose the chapter you will see a page with title "Gods Have Been Watching" followed by the reason you lose and the final condition of the chapter you played. The picture in the background is Sergeant Burden wearing hood in the desert. Win Ending Sgt Burden: : Fuck the Gods. We really did it. : Let's get out of here. Sgt Burden: : Don't. : Our mission is to protect the team, not to engage combat. Liam: : I'm so happy to see you again, Sergeant. Sgt Burden: : What are you doing Liam? Is this your twisted notion of revenge? : You'll end faster executing me. This people doesn't have any to do with Xenolifer. Liam: : Yeah, you'd love that, uh? : I'm sorry but revenge is not what I'm after. : I truly am after the cure for the Medusea Virus. : That thing about letting your team isolated with the virus? : Well, that was a gamble. I have my own research team, you know. : But I could never apply this work policies to them, if you know what I mean. : Anyway, all's well that ends well. Jack: : I never imagined you would be this kind of son of a bitch, Liam. Liam: : Oh, it doesn't feel good being on the other side now, huh? : No one likes being Xenolifer's enemy. But you two made your choices. : Enjoy yourselves defending opression and esclavitude. : We have to go now. And we cannot take risks letting you follow us or alerting the Constellar Federation so… : Farewell, Abraham. Sgt Burden: : What are you doing!? : If you let us here we'll die for sure! Liam: : Please, you know I'm not an assassin. : It's just that, well, if you get out of this planet you would surely bring problems to my plans. : Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a way to survive, even you'll end up liking your retirement here. Category:Dialogues